


A Lesson

by JayceCarter



Series: 30 Days of Smut - Countdown to Anniversary [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Shameless Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/pseuds/JayceCarter
Summary: Nora finds some stocks at a settlement, and Hancock gives her a lesson in how they work.





	A Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Smut Day 2: Spanking 
> 
> also known as 3300 words of 'is this really what I do with my Christmas Eve?'
> 
> Happy Holidays to everyone for whatever they celebrate :)

 

John rubbed his sleeve over his forehead to wipe away sweat. He didn’t sweat like he had as a human, most of his pores getting fucked much like the rest of his skin. Still, when the breeze struck him, hot and sticky, he’d managed to gather some.

 

“Come on, sunshine, the sun is about down. Let’s call it a fuckin’ day.”

 

Nora twisted to walk backward, her hundred-watt smile putting the sun to shame as it always did. “You wanted to take a break as soon as the sun came up.”

 

“So don’t you think it’s about time?”

 

She turned, hand over her eyes to block the glare. “Fine. Just past that freeway is a little town I cleared before. We’ll set up for the night. Happy?” She turned, walking the way she’d indicated.

 

John’s gaze drifted to her ass, to the way it moved as she walked, before he grinned. “Very happy.”

 

The small town had gained itself a few new ferals, as happened when anything sat abandoned too long. It didn’t take them more a few minutes to clear the fuckers out and set up some basic defenses. Nora was more about defenses than he was. John hated work that didn’t do any good, meaning if no one showed up to try and kill ‘em during the night, all that work had gone to waste.

 

Fuck, couldn’t people at least try to kill him so he felt like rewiring the turrets had a purpose?

 

After dinner, with a fire going in the center of the street, lawn chairs drug around the fire for comfort, Nora stared up at the stars.

 

“What you thinking, sunshine?”

 

“That this would have been a good place to live.”

 

“Still could be. Close enough to a few settlements, wouldn’t take much to turn it into one. Brahmins could come in through the west for trading.”

 

She hopped up. “Maybe, let’s take a look.”

 

John groaned as he stood. Right, no good deed went unpunished. Opened his fucking mouth and not he got to tour the place for a potential settlement. “You know I hate planning.”

 

“You’re a mayor.”

 

“For the discounted chems and the groupies, not for doing shit.” Even as he complained, he kept up with her as she pointed out where the farms would be, where they could set up the proper defenses, because apparently, his were shit-poor excuses.

 

They rounded the corner of one house, and Nora almost ran into a wooden structure.

 

“What the hell?” She pulled back, leaning in to examine it. “What’s this?”

 

John couldn’t help the way he grinned, or the way his cock perked up as the sight of Nora leaning over beside a set of stocks. Talk about something that could drive a ghoul to his knees. “Stocks, sister.”

 

She twisted her head to look him in the eye. “Like, what they put criminals in? That was hundreds of years ago.”

 

John rested an elbow on the top of them, fingers brushing the holes where head and hands would go. “Padded. Gonna guess these were more for fun than punishment.” He chuckled at the horror on her face. “Well, fun punishment, at least.”

 

Nora’s fingers brushed the padded leather, a little cracked but not as bad as he’d have expected. The tree and house kept it shaded, to the sun hadn’t baked it. “You’re sure?”

 

“Pretty damned sure. Neck and wrists went here, padding around the wrists would help secure 'em. Bet you if we took a look inside that house, we’d find some other treasures.”

 

Her cheeks flushed and she refused to meet his gaze. When her fingers stroked over his on the padding, she yanked back. “I should probably get back. We can set up inside the smaller house.” She fled, moving faster than she had when she’d run from a deathclaw hiding in a shipping container.

 

John laughed, sure she heard it, before following her.

 

Not that he’d expected that to work, but like he could resist trying.

 

#

 

Nora left the house in the middle of the night. John let her, pretending to be asleep. Girl had tossed and turned since they’d laid down hours before, heavy sighs like she couldn’t get comfortable.

 

John gave her fifteen minutes before deciding to go after her.

 

She’d been through a lot, and even though she kept it together well, no one could lose all she had without a breakdown now and then. Was that what this was? Hell, maybe some privacy would do her better than an eyewitness to the tears, but like he’d let her cry in the fucking dark alone.

 

So John pulled on his boots, leaving his hat and coat behind. No need to get all dressed up. He moved softly, balls of his feet light against the ground. Didn’t want to disturb her.

 

Around the corner of the house they’d been at before, he found his little vaultie. Her hands stroked over the stocks they’d joked about. She pulled the top up, the hinge groaning in the quiet night. She froze, head tilted.

 

Listening to see if she’d been caught?

 

He grinned as he leaned against the corner of the house to watch her.

 

Nora resumed her exploration after she seemed sure John still slept. Her hands moved over the padded insides, the space for her neck, for her hands. The light from her pipboy gleamed off her teeth, casting them in a green glow as she worked them over her bottom lip.

 

Fuck, John had always had a thing for watching. Something of a filthy thrill about seeing what he wasn’t supposed to see, and seeing his favorite girl consider a set of stocks was the shit he needed to see.

 

She hadn’t dressed much, still in her pajamas and a pair of shoes. Most people slept in their regular clothing, maybe stripped down to underclothes if it was hot and they were dirty. Nora though, she kept pajamas with her. Tank tops and tiny little shorts that were too fucking tempting to be legal.

 

She flashed him the under curve of her ass as she bent forward, touching the padding, getting closer. And damn, Nora bent over was the sexiest thing he’d seen in a while. Did she even wear anything beneath those shorts?

 

Her hands came forward and she rested them in the spots for her wrists. Fuck, it put her at the perfect height.

 

He drug his hand over his mouth, imagining how warm she’d feel under his hands. Fuck the heat; he didn’t give a shit about the heat when he saw her like that.

 

Nora twisted her hands as if imagining how it would feel to be stuck here. She shifted her foot, but the dirt gave way and caused her to stumble. The movement knocked the stocks, and the top piece snapped down into place. It had no padlock, but fit tight enough she couldn’t reach the latch to open it.

 

And the way her ass shook as she struggled was the shit poems were written about.

 

“Son of a whore,” she muttered, the curse word unusual on her lips.

 

His Nora didn’t curse much. And she _was_ his Nora right then, trapped for the taking.

 

John walked forward as she struggled, setting his hands on her hips.

 

She froze for a second before kicking a leg back like an unruly mare.

 

He sidestepped the strike. “Easy there, sunshine.”

 

“Oh, it’s just you.” Her relief had her sagging against the binds, then tensing as if she just realized she’d been caught playing with the stocks. “This isn’t what it looks like.”

 

“Isn’t it? Looks like you were curious, sister. Should have told me, I’d have been happy to give you a very personal lesson of these things.”

 

“You an expert?” She snapped the question out like an insult.

 

John walked around to the front, then crouched to meet her gaze. “Yeah, I am. Got one of these in the attic of the statehouse for naughty girls who need a firm hand.” He drug his fingers over her cheeks, caressing the soft skin, the plump lips that teased him every damn time she spoke. “So what do you think, Nora? You want me to show you exactly what this thing can do?”

 

She didn’t respond right away, face drifting between curiosity and anxiety. Fuck, what a pretty place to be. All those nerves had her legs shifting, her feet moving in the dirt, her hands twisting and pulling. “Okay.”

 

“Okay? Well hell, if all it took was locking you up to get you to let me have some fun, I’d have done this months ago.”

 

She went to say something back, but he didn’t need to hear it, didn’t want to hear it. Instead, he crossed the last few inches and took her lips in a deep kiss. He wasn’t the sort of ease into anything, and he said it with his kiss. His tongue swiped over her bottom lip and she opened for him.

 

When she chased him, her lips returning the kiss, he pulled away. Some part of his ego liked when he was wanted, loved the idea of this woman chasing him.

 

He stood, then walked around the stocks behind her. “You know, these shorts ain’t fair. When you sit there before we turn in, these fuckin’ legs sticking out like gifts? Well fuck, I think about unwrapping ‘em a lot.” He slid his hands on the outside of her thighs near her knees up to her hips.

 

“John-“

 

He ground himself against her ass, letting her feel exactly what she did to him. Her words broke off in a moan.

 

He chuckled before he moved so he stood to the side, beside her hip. “You see, you’ve been quite the tease for a while now. Now that I got you nice and still, figured I’d get a little payback for your games. You want to stop? Just say stop, okay?”

 

She nodded.

 

He ran a hand over her ass, fingers dipping below the bottom edge of her shorts. “Nah, sister. This time I need to hear you say you get it.”

 

“I’ll tell you to stop if I want you to.”

 

“There we go.” He set one hand on her lower back, the other pulled back before he landed a hard slap on her ass. He waited for a reaction.

 

Fuck, this part was always fun. Would she like it? Would she tap out? Could never tell exactly what a woman would get off to.

 

And John? He got off on every damned thing. He’d sure as hell earned his title as an expert of perversion because there wasn’t a whole lot he shied away from. At the end of the day, long as whoever he was with was happy, he was pretty damned happy.

 

Though, he’d be a liar if he didn’t admit that seeing his tough vaultie all bound up like this and at his mercy didn’t do something almost bibical for him.

 

Nora tensed after the strike, and though the stocks obscured her face from his spot, he could imagine the unease on her face. She didn’t do shit without a plan, without knowing where it was headed and what she thought about it and how everyone else would react.

 

After a moment, she relaxed against the stocks.

 

“Good girl.” John leaned in to push her shirt up until it bunched above her breasts, then pressed a kiss to her back. He stood and delivered another smack.

 

Nora didn’t react as she had at the first strike. She moved back into each hit, her breathing speeding and hitching on each gasp.

 

After every two swats, one on each ass cheek, John would stop to run his hand over the skin. He knew damned well that the stroke would aggravate the skin, reveled in the way she whimpered.

 

John slid his fingers into the fabric of the shorts and. . . nope. Nothing beneath ‘em. “Well if that ain’t a nice welcome sign.” He pressed his fingers against her cunt, not enough to push in, just enough to tempt her. “Now, you want to keep this up? Because I can unlatch this thing and let ya go if your curiosity is sated.”

 

Nora took one deep breath then shifted her hips backward. The quick motion caused John’s fingers to slip into her, and both of ‘em let out the same groan.

 

John took her offer for what it was, fucking her with his fingers in long and slow strokes, twisting his wrist to make sure the knuckles of his fingers hit every spot inside her.

 

He leaned forward to use his free hand to capture one breast, the thing swaying beneath her like an invitation. He closed his fingers around a nipple, pulling until she twisted in the stocks.

 

His lips pressed against her back before he drug his teeth over the skin, leaving red welts in their wake. She arched into the touch, so he nipped her shoulder blade.

 

Her cunt squeezed around his fingers as he thrust two into her, driving in hard enough she went forward, braced against the stocks, each time.

 

“You gonna let me fuck you, sunshine? Because I’ve been wanting to get between these thighs for a while.”

 

This time she answered with no hesitation. “Yes. Please, John.”

 

Please? Fuck, that was a pretty word off her lips.

 

John released her breast and moved behind her. He flicked the button of his pants, then pushed ‘em down enough. He used his booted feet to kick her legs apart, to spread her legs wide. He liked room to maneuver.

 

“Could take these off, but I’ve spent so long looking at them, I think the better idea is to fuck you through ‘em.” John hooked a finger into the crotch of the shorts and pulled them aside while he fit his cock against her. The wetness against his cock was a hell of a come hither, but he held off. “You look good, you know that? Wanted you like this since you first walked into my town, thought about trying to pull you into the Statehouse and fuck you on the stairs there.”

 

She shifted backward, but couldn’t get any more of him. “Would you hurry up?”

 

“As you wish.” John laughed and leaned forward, filling her with a slow thrust. Any fool could just shove on, but John loved the way her body gave, the way it spread for every inch of him, a steady advance.

 

He rocked his hips forward until he’d filled her up, his body pressed against hers. He released her shorts, hands going to the top of the stocks, squeezing at the wood to keep still.

 

She whined beneath him, the padding groaning as she shifted. Still, he had her pinned between him and the stocks, and neither were moving a fucking inch.

 

When she relaxed, he pulled back then thrust in hard. He gave her no chance to think, fucking her exactly as he’d wanted to since he’d first seen her, during all those trips when he’d followed her and fantasized about that ass.

 

He used his grip on the stocks to take her harder, to drive deeper into her. Nora took each damned thrust, even rocking backward to meet him.

 

Perfect. He’d known she’d be like this. Even when she’d roll her eyes at his chems or his womanizing, he’d always known she’d heat up for him. It was in the sway of her hips and that spark in her eyes. He always knew she’d be his sort of freakshow.

 

So he fucked her, giving her everything he’d wanted to, releasing all that pent-up tension he’d been carrying around. He unleashing it on her, and Nora took it all. Her body writhed, but she couldn’t do a damned thing but cry out, broken sounds mixed with begging for more.

 

And he’d give her more, just as much as she could take, as fucking often as she let him.

 

Hell, he’d have some damned stocks installed in every fucking settlement if this is what it got him.

 

He took one hand off the stocks and reached it around, beneath her, going for her clit. He’d be damned if she didn’t come for him. Once he finally got her, like hell he’d risk her being disappointed.

 

He snuck his fingers past the shorts to find her clit, not a hard thing since it had swelled, the hard bundle of nerves setting off a moan when he stroked it. He spread his fingers so he could rub around it, sliding it between the two fingers, tormenting it on each side no matter how she twisted away.

 

She broke apart, tightening around his cock, arching hard enough she might just bruise from the stocks, but damned if he cared in that moment. He followed her, releasing into her as her body milked him dry.

 

It took him another minute before he was ready to move at all. He slipped out of her body, groaning at the rough fabric of his pants against his soft and wet cock when he tucked himself back into them.

 

John flipped the metal up, then pulled the stocks open to release Nora. What would she do? Would she turn and kiss him? Go shy? Pretend it never happened?

 

She picked option two as she stood, wincing. Yeah, back had to be sore after that. Her gaze stayed anywhere but on him. “Thanks,” she said softly before rushing toward the house.

 

Two hours later, they both laid in their own sleeping bags like nothing had happened. John could still smell her on his fingers like she was so damned close, and yet he missed her. A few feet and fucking miles away.

 

The floorboards groaned beneath her as she shifted, the darkness in the room enough he couldn’t see her, but could damned well guess what was going through that head.

 

“It was a fun fuck, sunshine. Don’t have to go getting all weird about it.”

 

She sighed, the ground creaking again. This time her voice came out closer like she’d turned toward him. “What if I want it to mean something.”

 

He frowned into the darkness. “You ain’t ever acted like that was something you might want. I told you all my dirty laundry, but you never said a word that that was the sort of relationship you might want.”

 

“Because you whore around with everyone. Why would I think you’d be interested in settling down with anyone, let alone me?”

 

John released a laugh he hoped told her how fucking stupid that was. He reached out blindly to grasp the edge of her sleeping bag, then tugging it toward him until her sleeping bad was right beside his. “Yeah, I’ve done my share of whoring. Why not when I’m alone? You though, you ain’t the sort of girl I’d go touring on if I ever figured you wanted me. Hell, I’ve been wanting you since day one, and not just because of that shit that happened outside, though I admit, I’d love to see that happen again.”

 

She sighed again, but this time it blew over his cheek. “This isn’t just a post-orgasm stupid decision? Because sometimes people can think stupid things the first time they have sex with someone.”

 

He rolled over her, lips brushing hers. “I’ve wanted you since day one, sister. If you’re stupid enough to want me back, well I’ll take that as a win for me.”

 

“How do I know-“

 

“-that it ain’t just spur of the moment stupidity?”

 

She nodded, her forehead brushing his.

 

John slid a knee between her thighs until it pressed against the tiny fucking shorts that covered her cunt. “Well, I guess we’ll need to try this a few more times just to make sure, won’t we?”


End file.
